helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Kotoba (VOICE)
|type = Album |artist = Goto Maki |released = November 2, 2011 |genre = J-pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |recorded = 2011 |length = 56:27 (CD only) |label = avex trax |producer = |Last = LOVE 4th mini album (2011) |Next = }} (愛言葉（VOICE）; Love Words (VOICE)) is the fifth album released by Goto Maki, and first under avex trax. The 2CD+2DVD limited edition comes with a DVD featuring music videos including "Queen Bee with BIGGA RAIJI", fifteen postcards featuring photos of Goto Maki shot in Shinjuku under the editorship of Nicola Formichetti, a bonus CD "Collabo-Works Disc" with eleven tracks selected from her collaboration works and a second bonus DVD "Making Movie Disc" with making-of footage of her works such as photoshoots and music videos. Tracklist CD Disc 1 #What is LOVE #Get Your Way #YOU #Tsukikage (月影; Moon Shadow) #Ai Kotoba (愛言葉; Words of Love) #EYES #Paradise #SCANDALOUS #Houseki (宝石; Jewel) #"Nee..." (｢ねぇ、、、｣; "Hey...") #Hanauta -hanauta- (華詩-hanauta-; Flower Poem -song of flowers-'') #Believe #Ashiato (足跡; ''Footprints) Disc 2 :Disc #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - Queen Bee with BIGGA RAIJI #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - Lady-Rise #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - Candy #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - TEAR DROPS with KG #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - Mine with KEN THE 390 #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - Fly away #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - Plastic Lover #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - with... #ravex - Golden LUV #DJ MAYUMI - CRAZY IN LOVE feat. MAKI GOTO with FALCO & SHINO #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - Fly away -house nation remix- #SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO - Plastic Lover -club mix- DVD ;Disc 1 #Fly away (MUSIC VIDEO) #Lady-Rise (MUSIC VIDEO) #with... (MUSIC VIDEO) #TEAR DROPS with KG (MUSIC VIDEO) #Queen Bee with BIGGA RAIJI (MUSIC VIDEO) #EYES (MUSIC VIDEO) #Houseki (宝石; Jewel) (MUSIC VIDEO) #Ashiato (足跡; Footprints) (MUSIC VIDEO) #"Nee..." (｢ねぇ、、、｣; Hey...) (MUSIC VIDEO) #YOU (MUSIC VIDEO) ;Disc 2 :Making Movie Disc #MAKI GOTO @ KABUKICHO directed by NICOLA FORMICHETTI　MAKING VIDEO #Aya no Kouji Shou Goto Maki BACKSTAGE VIDEO #YOU MAKING VIDEO Album Information #What is LOVE #*Lyrics: Morizuki Kyasu #*Composition: Tatta Works #*Arrangement: Ryosuke "Dr. R" Sakai #Get Your Way #*Lyrics: Yu Shimoji #*Composition: M.I., Army Slick #*Arrangement: Army Slick #YOU #*Lyrics: Goto Maki, leonn #*Composition: Hirofumi Hibino #*Arrangement: ats- #*Music Video: Oda Tomoohttp://www.spaceshowertv.com/search/detail.cgi?mu=0087706&ch=0 #Tskukikage #*Lyrics: Goto Maki, Morizuki Kyasu #*Composition: Oonishi Katsumi #*Arrangement: Watanabe Tooru #Ai Kotoba #*Lyrics: Morizuki Kyasu #*Composition: BOUNCEBACK #*Arrangement: ats- #EYES #Paradise #*Lyrics: Morizuki Kyasu, leonn #*Composition and Arrangement: Ryosuke "Dr.R" Sakai #SCANDALOUS #*Lyrics: Emyli, Yu Shimoji #*Composition: Emyli, Kohei Yokono #*Arrangement: TRACKBUMP #Houseki #"Nee,,," #Hanauta-hanauta- #Believe #*Lyrics: Goto Maki #*Composition: Natsumi #*Arrangement: ats- #Ashiato #Queen Bee with BIGGA RAIJI #Lady-Rise #Candy #TEARS DROPS with KG #Mine with KEN THE 390 #Fly away #Plastic Lover #with... #Golden LUV feat. MAKI GOTO #*Lyrics: Boo #*Composition: ravex #CRAZY IN LOVE #*Lyrics and Composition: ICEDOWN/STY/FALCO/SHINO Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 8,768 References External Links *Discography: avex network (CD, CD+DVD, 2CD+2DVD) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: What is LOVE, Get Your Way, YOU, Tsukikage, Ai Kotoba, Paradise, SCANDALOUS, Nee,,,, Believe Category:2011 Albums Category:Goto Maki Albums Category:Solo Album Category:2011 DVDs Category:Goto Maki DVDs Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:Avex Entertainment